


Птица и рыба

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wings, Xenophilia, merman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столько лет он ненавидел себя. Иногда он не мог поверить, что крылья — часть его тела, а иногда напротив, чувствовал как они гнетут его, напоминая о каждой неудаче, о том, как далёк он от совершенства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птица и рыба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fish and the Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818533) by [madame_le_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Чёрный Ватаняр, и всей команде Crowe Rabbits 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2014.

О них говорили по всей Франции.  
  
Философы спорили о двойственности человека и животного. Ходили грязные слухи о их происхождении, об извращенных совокуплениях людей с животными, а ученые писали книги, пока дети, о которых никто не будет скучать, умирали на лабораторных столах.  
Люди совершали крестное знамение и шептались о дьяволе.  
В Тулоне Жавер лишь крепче сжимал дубинку, проходя мимо заключенного номер 24601. Тот изначально не стыдился своей природы, и, когда его поймали впервые, дерзко смотрел Жаверу в глаза. Потом из него выбили ярость. Закон един для всех.  
Жавер лишь однажды видел его в своей стихии, серебристые чешуйки блестели под водой. Он двигался проворно и изящно. В тот раз ему почти удалось сбежать.  
С тех пор он притих, а его взгляд поглупел. И все же, то, как непреклонно он сносил все удары судьбы, нервировало Жавера. Должно быть, работать по колено в воде, ежеминутно сопротивляясь своим инстинктам, было особенно тяжело для каторжника.  
Жавер смотрел вниз на то как 24601 тянул цепь. Его окутывал ветер, и ничто, кроме его ног, не касалось земли.  
В своей стихии, но не совсем.  
Жавер выпрямил спину — между лопаток чесалось — и не ощутил ничего, кроме ненависти.

***

Монрейль — маленький городишко. Крохотные домики, узкие улочки давили на него; за городом была лишь пустота.  
Небо часто звало его. Жавер не уступал. Вместо этого он выпускал крылья раз в неделю в своей комнате. Конечно, на то, чтобы расправить их места не хватало. Но он почти полюбил боль, которая уже не покидала его.  
Матери нравились его крылья. Она ухаживала за ними, чистила перышки.  
«Мой маленький ангел».  
Возможно, камни, которыми швыряли в него, задели его гордость. Но ребёнком он ощущал лишь синяки, цветные, воспалённые, и совершенно материальные. Когда на неё напали в очередной раз, с собой в могилу она забрала маленького ангела. Остался лишь Жавер.  
Теперь у его синяков был другой источник. Он старался не обращать внимания на свои крылья. Жаверу никогда не нравилось разглядывать себя в зеркале, как присуще людям. Словно зверь, он завешивал его тканью.  
Мадлен всегда был слишком снисходителен к попрошайкам, карманникам, преступникам и животным, хотя и не признавал этого вслух. Жаверу следовало догадаться.  
  
***  
Наконец все между ними прояснилось. Жавер смотрел Вальжану в глаза, и лицемерие, которое он видел в них, подстёгивало его ярость. Лезвие блеснуло на свету — он заставит его заплатить, мсье мэра, он на колени был готов встать ради него!  
Неподвижное тело Фантины лежало на постели безмолвным свидетелем. Ещё в первый раз у него забурлила кровь в венах, когда он её увидел — бесстыдницу, не скрывавшую своей непристойности. Теперь её изломанные крылья распластались на простынях; раньше они были почти красивы. Крылья бабочки, слабые, прекрасные, хрупкие. Бесполезные.  
Вальжан был намного сильнее его, но продолжал отступать. Теперь Жавер мог лишь посмеяться над его ложной безгрешностью. Он даже не был человеком. Ни он, ни его девка.  
«А ты? Я другой. Я борюсь с собой. Я лучше»  
«А я — нет?»  
Возможно, когда он зажал Вальжана в угол словно животное, приставив кончик шпаги к животу, в глазах того мелькнуло понимание. Но ведь он никак не мог знать, правда?  
Всплеск. Жавер выглянул в окно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как блеснул под водой хвост. Он посмотрел Вальжану вслед, и с отвращением тряхнул головой.  
Как можно ждать, что к тебе будут относиться по-человечески, если ты не желаешь вести себя, как человек?

***

Жавер выплюнул кровь изо рта. Удавка натёрла горло, пока он стоял в затейливо, с невероятной жестокостью придуманной позе, не имея возможности ни встать в полный рост, ни опуститься на колени, не задохнувшись.  
Такова была их сущность.  
Жавер не знал, сколько из них на самом деле было таких. Но они следовали за мальчишкой с телом пегого коня, белокурой гривой, и налитыми кровью глазами. Этого было достаточно.  
Именно в этот момент у него между лопатками заныло и зачесалось. Он ссутулился, силясь смирить боль, вспоминая те времена, когда наивно считал, что таких как он больше нет.  
Бог, должно быть, посмеялся над ним. На лице Вальжана отражалось удивление. Жавер удивлён не был. Раньше они не касались друг друга. Теперь он ощутил прикосновение холодных пальцев к своей коже, такая малость. И все же он вздрогнул, и пальцы Вальжана тоже дрожали.  
— Уходи.  
Жавер похромал прочь по лабиринту парижских улочек. Торжество сочилось из раны в его разуме. Вальжан нарочно выстрелил мимо, но своим взглядом, своими словами, своими прикосновениями он попал прямо в цель.

***

Ходили слухи, что они ненавидят людей. Бессмысленно, словно скот своих хозяев. Может, Жавер и сам был таким когда-то. Когда в него впервые попал камень. Во второй раз, он решил сам стать человеком.  
Животные, звери, монстры... Жавер шагал по кровавым лужам.  
Человеческие глаза снимали ружье с предохранителя, человеческие глаза целились... В груди малыша с лисьим хвостом зияло несколько пулевых отверстий. В комнате на втором этаже белокурая грива окрасилась кровью, а за руку кентавра крепко держал мертвый юноша.  
Там зверь и человек стали едины в смерти, здесь отряд солдат залил улицы Парижа кровью. И Вальжан.  
Пистолет, который, как понял Жавер, он никогда и не намеревался использовать, исчез под водой.

***

Как тихо на мосту Менял. Жавер ощущал порывы ветра на своей коже. Значит, он был неправ. Вальжан — святой? Нет. Но... Вальжан — человек?  
Жавер горько рассмеялся.  
Он не мог отрицать правду. Он видел его хвост, его чешуйки, видел, как он плыл, демонстрируя свою природу, которая никак не могла быть человеческой. И все же... как он мог оказаться лучше, чем Жавер, который пытался преодолеть себя всю свою жизнь?  
Подошвы Жавера скрипнули. Ему всегда нравилось ходить по краю... На глаза ему попались парные башни Нотр-Дама, теряющиеся на фоне ночного неба. Возможно, милосердие все же существовало. Возможно, существовала и любовь.  
Он вспомнил холодные прикосновения Вальжана, и его пробрала дрожь.  
Он ошибался во всем.  
Но тогда как мог он предать его? А как мог не... но уголовный кодекс... хотя какая теперь разница. Значит, он всегда был одним из них, одним из животных? Дул ледяной ветер, но спор с самим собой разгорячил Жавера, а внутри ощущалась лишь сосущая пустота.  
Жавер печально взглянул в темноту.  
Он никогда не верил в судьбу. И всё же ему хотелось иметь цель в жизни, и после того, как рок в который раз свёл его с Вальжаном, Жавер решил, что поймать того — не только его служебная обязанность, но и его миссия. И снова оказался неправ. При внезапной мысли, что именно сюда он шёл всю свою жизнь, в его душе поселился непривычный покой.  
Он шагнул ближе к бездне. Раньше он не ощущал воздуха вокруг себя; теперь тот приветствовал его словно блудного сына. Бросив последний взгляд на ночное небо, Жавер позволил ему принять себя в объятья.  
Темные воды постепенно приближались, и возможно в каком-то роде он все же был прав — он погибнет в стихии Вальжана — жизнь снова свела их с Вальжаном...  
Ближе, ближе...  
На мгновение он запаниковал, но быстро упокоился, словно искра вспыхнула во тьме и сразу погасла. Его крылья вырвались на свободу — «Зачем?» — подумал он, с горькой усмешкой.  
Ведь он так и не научился летать.  
Ближе, ближе...  
Как он выглядел со стороны? Жавер вдруг вспомнил воскресную школу. «Люцифер пал из-за своей гордыни, так?» — устало подумал он, — «Как это к месту»  
Затем темнота накрыла его, а падение все не кончалось.

***

Приземлился он на подушки, мягкие, словно облака. Он лежал на них, купаясь в мягком свете и полузабытье.  
Что было интересно, он понял, что ему было больно, в ту же секунду, в которую заметил фигуру у изножья. Чётки блестели в солнечном свете, и Жавер, преодолевая головокружение, попытался решить, стоит заговорить или нет, но тут его спину и правую ногу прострелила боль, и он не смог удержать стона. Человек, оказавшийся Вальжаном, резко поднял голову и печально, задумчиво посмотрел на него. В его глазах таился стыд.  
После этого Вальжан избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, когда приносил еду и менял постель с тем, что казалось неловкостью человека, вынужденного иметь дело с болезнью, но не было ей. Жавер вспомнил, как блеснули в воде серебристые чешуйки, и горько рассмеялся. Как правильно в результате всё получилось. Совершенно правильно.  
Неделю спустя они впервые заговорили. Вальжан коснулся ладонью его лба, проверяя, нет ли жара. В этот раз его кожа оказалась тёплой, и всё же Жавер вздрогнул. Вальжан пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Все тем же печальным, задумчивым, полным стыда взглядом.  
Жавер заморгал, он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, безвольным, словно лист на ветру.  
На этот раз он сам подался навстречу.

***

В мире Жавера не было места нежности. Все прикосновения, все ласковые слова, даже сам звук его имени исчезли для него 40 лет назад вместе с его матерью.  
Каждую секунду с Вальжаном он открывал для себя что-то новое. Медленно и осторожно... Вальжан легче проявлял свои чувства, привыкнув расточать ласки своему драгоценному жаворонку, Жавер же был более замкнут.  
Когда они впервые соприкоснулись губами, чуда не случилось. И все же запретный плод был надкушен, и хотя яду понадобилось время, чтобы подействовать, скоро Жавер понял, что нуждается в поцелуях Вальжана, словно в воздухе.  
А Вальжан, наверное, словно в воде.  
Было в этом что-то прекрасное. Изящные движения Вальжана, блики света на воде, искрящиеся, словно мириады алмазов... Чешуя оказалась приятной на ощупь, гладкой и холодной. Жаверу нравилось прикасаться к ней, ощущать прохладное серебро под своими руками.  
Первое время Вальжан побаивался превращаться при нем, воспоминания гнели их. Но Жавер, допустив однажды ужасную ошибку, был готов учиться, и скоро Вальжан сдался. В конце концов, он никогда не стыдился своей природы.  
Иногда Жавер замечал, как тот ненароком разглядывает его спину. Конечно. Та ночь, мост Менял, пасмурное небо и мутная вода. Он знал его тайну.  
Они видели друг друга голыми. Нагота смущала их, и когда пальцы Вальжана впервые обвили его член, Жавер отвел взгляд. Когда он впервые присел к Вальжану на колени, и тот размеренно двигался в нем, его шею залил румянец — так сильно его ошеломили собственные стоны, взгляды Вальжана.  
Это было другое. Страшнее наготы, грешнее соития.  
— Покажи мне, — той ночью Вальжан нежно поглаживал его бок, словно извиняясь.  
Но какое, в конце концов, это имело значение?  
Встав посреди комнаты, Жавер снял рубашку. Было холодно, он ощутил, как бегут мурашки по его рукам, и расправил крылья. На этот раз они особенно болели. Жавер сжал кулаки, глубоко вдохнул, и задумался, не сломал ли он себе что-нибудь при падении.  
Наконец-то. Он вздохнул.  
Спальня Вальжана была больше его собственной комнаты в Монрейле, и все же места не хватало. Жавер сел на пол, стараясь устроиться удобнее, и ждал. Наконец он посмел поднять взгляд.  
Вальжан восхищённо смотрел на него широко распахнутыми, радостными глазами. Он осторожно встал с постели и шагнул к Жаверу. Тот вздрогнул, а вместе с ним и крылья. Он инстинктивно закрылся ими, словно пытаясь защититься — какая ирония. Ведь стыдился он именно их.  
Сооружения из костей и перьев. Напоминания, что ему никогда не стать человеком.  
Все это время он ошибался. Он любил кожу Вальжана, будь она теплой и нежной, или прохладной и скользкой. Любил его в воде и на земле. Любил его.  
Возможно, он слишком долго ненавидел. Есть вещи, которые невозможно изменить.  
Крылья покоились на его спине, бессильные, как у той публичной девки в Монрейле.  
Бесполезные.  
Жавер торопливо спрятал их и кинулся за дверь.

***

Столько лет он ненавидел себя. Иногда он не мог поверить, что крылья — часть его тела, а иногда напротив, чувствовал как они гнетут его, напоминая о каждой неудаче, о том, как далёк он от совершенства.  
Теперь он смотрел на Вальжана и чувствовал себя калекой.

***

Влажное серебро под его пальцами. Вальжан лежал в ванной, его хвост торчал наружу. Жавер стоял на коленях на полу, положив локоть на край ванны, а голову — поверх него, и поглаживал Вальжана по бедру, там, где кожа переходила в чешую.  
— Жавер.  
Он поднял голову и запоздало понял, что печально улыбается. Вальжан сочувственно смотрел на него. Он коснулся рукой шеи Жавера, и тот, наслаждаясь лаской, подставил щеку под ладонь.  
— Хочешь увидеть?  
— Нет. Только если ты не против. Только если тебе не будет больно.  
— Не будет.  
— Жавер...  
Перья коснулись его спины. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе своей руки.  
Несколько секунд Вальжан молчал. Затем Жавер снова ощутил прикосновение его пальцев и опасливо поднял голову. Вальжан смотрел на него. Теперь его взгляд был спокойнее, он вглядывался в лицо Жавера, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, и Жавер ждал, когда же тот заговорит. Но Вальжан молчал.  
Вместо этого он наклонился ближе, рука, до этого лежавшая на шее Жавера, скользнула на спину — и Жавер машинально подался вперёд, приподнялся на коленях, хотя и понимал, что Вальжан собирается сделать... хотя мог уйти...  
Впервые Вальжан коснулся его крыльев легко, словно перья потревожил ветер. Словно гладил полуприрученную лошадь, которая могла испугаться и сбежать в любой момент. Так, наверное, и было. Жавер ждал, когда прикосновения станут неприятными.  
Первое прикосновение таким не было. Как и ни одно из следующих.  
Вальжан трогал крыло, изучая его на ощупь, глядя Жаверу в лицо; тому пришлось отвести взгляд. У них обоих перехватило дыхание. Наконец пальцы Вальжана добрались до основания, где крылья встречались со спиной, а перья переходили в мягкий пух...  
Жавер не смог сдержать ошеломлённого вздоха. Он глянул на Вальжана, тот пристально посмотрел на него в ответ. Жавер почувствовал, как румянец заливает его шею.  
Несколько минут было слышно лишь его прерывистое дыхание. А затем Вальжан, не разрывая зрительного контакта, снова коснулся основания крыльев. Словно поглаживал котенка — или птицу — осознанно, с силой.  
Жавер беспомощно задрожал, и невольно выгнул спину, рот приоткрылся и из него вырвался стон. По его коже побежали мурашки, а в животе и паху поселился жар.  
Вальжан смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом. Облизнул губы. Его дыхание тоже сбилось.  
— Иди сюда.  
И Жавер послушался.

***

С каждым движением, с каждым толчком Жавер чувствовал под собой гладкие чешуйки. Он прикусил губу, но все же не мог сдержать стонов. Вальжан прижал его ближе к своей груди, сжал руками ягодицы, вынуждая двигаться сильнее, резче. На своей шее Жавер ощущал его горячее дыхание.  
Затем его пальцы двинулись вверх и зарылись в перья, и, несмотря на то, что Жавер и так был на пике удовольствия, пот стекал по его спине, а напряжение в паху вот-вот было готово разрядиться, наслаждение пронзило его тело ослепительной вспышкой, он вскрикнул и немедленно кончил.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Вальжан приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, и Жавер почувствовал, как какая-то преграда сломалась в нем, пропуская сперва одну каплю, затем другую, и скоро его щеки стали влажными от слез.  
Вальжан и раньше стонал его имя, но сейчас произнёс его намеренно — он, конечно же, заметил — заметил и испугался, и Жавер покачал головой и прижался ближе, касаясь членом живота Вальжана — он же не ошибётся, не остановится, так?  
Вальжана понял. Или просто принял его решение. И начал сцеловывать слезы с его щек, солоноватые, словно морская вода.

***

Здесь Сена была красива и непорочна. Через пару километров она войдёт в Париж, и будет запятнана нечистотами. Но пока нет.  
Травинки щекотали щеку Жавера.  
Вальжан уже превратился обратно. Капли искрились на его человеческой коже, но не могли скрыть шрамы, следы Тулона и жизни в бегах. Жавер и не надеялся на это. Прошлое ушло, но не забылось. И, несмотря на болезненные воспоминания, которые навевали шрамы, они были знаком перемен — в них самих, и между ними.  
Жавер любовался телом Вальжана, его торсом, животом, бедрами, руками и ногами, вытянутыми на траве, вспоминал, как прикасался к ним. Наконец-то Вальжан принадлежал ему; спустя столько лет он поймал его. Или наоборот? Это уже не имело значения.  
Солнце обжигало его спину. Он лениво помахал крыльями в попытке создать ветерок. Вальжан прикрыл глаза и купался в солнечном свете словно в реке.  
Жавер усмехнулся и медленно расправил левое крыло. Как только на лицо Вальжана упала тень, тот с возмущённым возгласом распахнул глаза.  
— Ты обгоришь, — сурово сообщил Жавер. — Или у тебя будет обезвоживание.  
Вальжан снова опустил голову на траву и ласково улыбнулся. Он нежно провёл пальцами по крылу. Жавер поежился.  
Он всегда старался не смотреть на них. Иногда ему почти удавалось убедить себя, что они вообще ему не принадлежат. И все же Жавер ощущал прикосновение к ним, от кончиков перьев до самого сердца, и это заставляло его трепетать. Но, глядя на перья, сохранявшие насыщенный коричневый цвет, тогда как в его волосах уже пробивалась седина, видя, как они двигаются, повинуясь его воле, он больше не мог отрицать, что они — часть его.  
Ему уже никогда не летать. Иногда эта мысль придавливала его своим весом, и небо казалось совсем рядом, и в то же время невыносимо далеко, и в такие моменты никто не мог ему помочь.  
И всё же Жавер улыбнулся в ответ.  
Это уже не было для него непреодолимым препятствием, ведь спустя много лет им наконец удалось понять, что их объединяет. В конце концов, они уже никогда не окажутся в одиночестве, ведь воздухе есть вода, а в воде — воздух, и порой трудно сказать, где начинается одно и кончается другое.


End file.
